Crack The Shutters
by MaraJadeJediMaster
Summary: J/J. What is Jag thinking when he has everything he's ever wanted? Ties into my current story "In Her Shoes"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor do I own the song Crack the Shutters. Those belong to George Lucas and the brillant minds of Gary Lightbody and Nathan Connoly respectively**

**Crack The Shutters**

Jag Fel peeked one eye open to examine his surroundings. It took a minute to register where he was. Ahh yes, he thought, the guest room at my parents' house. The events of the previous night began to flood back into his head. He shook his head in disbelief at the things he remembered.

_You cool your bedwarm hands down  
On the broken radiator_

He propped himself up on one elbow, and looked to his right. There lay the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy. From the first moment he had met her, he admired her. He admired her passion, her commitment, her personality; he admired her as a whole person. They had both been so young when they had first met. He had been so grim, and she had been everything his parents had warned him about…a scruffy rebel. A beautiful scruffy rebel.

_When you lay them freezing on me  
I mumble can you wake me later_

He hadn't known then that he would see her again, but force had he hoped. Just something about her made him want to be around. He looked down at her sleeping form again, and lightly stroked her cheek to not wake her. The horrors she experienced right from the beginning of the war would shake anyone to the core…but not his Jaina.__

But I don't really want you to stop  
And you know it so it doesn't stop you

She had been so different when they had finally met again. She was so angry, so sad, and so helpless. Her baby brother was gone, and she didn't want to go on. Something about her situation made him want to help. He admired her sleeping form some more. Thinking back, wow, did she ever play hard to get. She hated him, but quitter had never been his middle name. He tried to break through the walls around her heart brick by brick, wall by wall until nothing was left to keep her from him.__

You run your hands from my neck  
To my chest

The chase had been worth every kilojoule of energy spent. He clearly remembered that day in the conference room like it had happened mere minutes ago. She had broken like a dam under pressure, pouring out every last emotion for him to hear. Little did he or she know, she had caught him hook, line, and sinker that moment, and nothing was ever the same.__

Crack the shutters open wide  
I want to bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays  
Tangle around your face and body  
I could sit here for hours  
Finding new ways to be awed each minute  
'Cause the daylight seems to want you  
Just as much as I want you

In her slumber she sighed, and shifted. Jag smiled to himself as he sat reminiscing. How could one person change your life so completely, he asked himself. The last few years had passed like a blur speeding across his field of vision. The moment passed so quickly, but the effects were felt forever.__

Its been minutes Its been days,  
I remember all I will remember

He had never been more sure in his life that he had found his one and only. Winning over her family had been a slight challenge, but looking at her sleeping beside him confirmed it had all been worth it. She was his Jaina, the woman he would spend the rest of his days with, and the only woman he would ever love so completely.__

Happy lost in your hair  
And the cold side of the pillow

He had to hold back the tears as he watched the clawcrafts soar over the Winter Festival last night. The look in her eyes was the best thing he had ever seen. The sheer joy present in her eyes made him feel like he was the luckiest man in the galaxy. Little did he know, but Jaina had her own news for him. "I'm going to be a daddy." He whispered. She was pregnant, they were pregnant, and that news made her even more beautiful than ever.__

Your hills and valleys  
Are mapped by my intrepid fingers

He got out of bed carefully, making sure not to wake her. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains to allow the light to brighten the room. He made his way back over to the bed and sat down. He smiled as he watched her sleep, as he had done many times before, but this time was so different. His life was truly complete thanks to this beautiful woman beside him, the woman who was beautiful in every way. She was beautiful in her passion, her intensity, her anger; anything she had ever done was beautiful. How they had both survived the horrors of the war to find peace with eachother was unfathomable. They had survived together, and now they had a beautiful baby on the way. One that was sure to be beautiful like the woman who was carrying it.__

And in a naked slumber  
I dream all this again

To think, his father had warned him about scruffy rebels. Thank the force he hadn't ever taken his father's advice. He could have missed so much. He could have missed the days with his crazy new extended family, the joys of knowing that they are willing to do anything for one of their own, but most of all he could have missed her. Now, he was never going to miss a thing.

_Crack the shutters open wide  
I want to bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays  
Tangle around your face and body  
I could sit here for hours  
Finding new ways to be awed each minute  
'Cause the daylight seems to want you  
Just as much as I want you_

He was pulled from his reverie as Jaina stirred beside him. He smiled down at her as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled, and looked up at him curiously. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You." He answered simply


End file.
